warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
M36
. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ANY ADDITIONAL CHANGES OR EDITS! BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION!!!]] {|align=center border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" align="center" | '''Date | Event | Notes |- *'M36-M37 The Fall of the Jericho Sector' - The fall of the Jericho Sector from grace was swift, and much is recorded of its cause before the darkness descended and blotted out hope and reason. * Early M36 - The ''Mythos Angelica Mortis'' written, including a description of the Emperor's Champion in the Appendix CXVI "Honorifics of the Legions Astartes". * Early M36 Cursed 21st Founding - The Cursed 21st Founding took place some time immediately before the Age of Apostasy. It represented the largest Founding since the Second. The Adeptus Mechanicus undertook experimentation with the source gene-seed to create improved, massive Space Marines, but the attempt went awry. The Fire Hawks, Flame Falcons, Black Dragons, and other Chapters are created with cursed gene-seed as a result during this Founding. Some Chapters produced at this time mutated horribly. The Flame Falcons' spontaneous and extreme physical corruption transforms them into a race no longer remotely human or sane, and they are declared Excommmunicate Traitoris and driven from their homeworld of Lethe by the Grey Knights. * ca. 100-600.M36 The Age of Apostasy Begins with the Reign of Blood - Warp Storms increase across the galaxy while Chaos and Ork attacks increase on Imperial worlds. Zhoros (Fire Hawks' homeworld) thermal bombed. The Terran noble Goge Vandire engineers the ascension of the degenerate Ecclesiarch Paulis III, then becomes 361st Master of the Administratum. Shortly after, Vandire topple Paulis and assumes the mantle of both Master of the Administratum and Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum, making him the single most powerful person in the Imperium and a usurper of the Emperor's will. Vandire's Reign of Blood begins across the worlds of the Imperium and his tyranny, enforced by the troops of the Ecclesiarchy, soon becomes intolerable. Almost 14 billion are slaughtered by the Divine Army loyal to Vandire during the Purge of Lastrati. The Daughters of the Emperor from the world of San Leor are co-opted into becoming Vandire's personal bodyguard, and are renamed the Brides of the Emperor. Sebastian Thor becomes a threat to Vandire, but when Vandire sends the Frateris Templar fleet to destroy Thor's homeworld of Dimmamar, the Templar fleet is wiped out by an Immaterium Warp Storm in the Clax System that is later considered to have been created by the divine will of the God-Emperor. Vandire's tyranny is finally overthrown by the combined forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Skitarii, several Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and the Adeptus Custodes under the spiritual umbrella provided by the Confederation of Light which is led by the reforming Ecclesiarchy priest Sebastian Thor during the Terran Crusade. The Reign of Blood culminates in the Siege of the Ecclesiarchal Palace, at the height of which High Lord Vandire is executed by Alicia Dominica, the leader of the Brides of the Emperor and future Imperial Saint and founder of the Adepta Sororitas. **'ca. 100-600.M36 The Age of Apostasy and the Reign of Blood in the Jericho Sector' - High Lord Goge Vandire tightens his stranglehold on the Imperium, beginning a monstrous tyranny that will become known as the Reign of Blood and thereby gives birth to the Age of Apostasy, the darkest period of bloodshed and strife the Imperium has known since the Great Heresy. As part of his web of power and control over both the Adeptus Administratum and the Adeptus Ministorum, Vandire ensures that numerous key Imperial Sectors singled out either by their strategic importance or wealth are firmly within his sphere of control by placing in control of them puppet-commanders whose only loyalty lies with him. The Jericho Sector is soon encompassed by this policy and at the High Lord's direct command a new ruling partnership comprising the Lady Sector Castagar Murella and Arch-Cardinal Udo Asterus are appointed as Over-Governors Temporal and Spiritual, respectively, of the Jericho Sector. All Ecclesiarchy prelates and Imperial Commanders in the sector must bend their knees to their new masters, whose authority is backed by squadrons of the Imperial Navy and tens of thousands of Frateris Templar shock troops. Taken by surprise by this unexpected turn of events and the legitimate authority that carries out the change, the control of Vandire’s puppet rulers goes initially all but uncontested, and what little resistance that forms is quickly beaten down and a bloody period of tyranny and oppression previously unseen takes hold of the Jericho Sector. Meanwhile, the Over-Governors become infamous for the speed and callousness with which they swiftly proceed to expand their personal wealth and power. The Deathwatch of the Jericho Sector, operating in secrecy, and with their extent and holdings unknown to Vandire’s lackeys, follow their usual millennia-old pattern of non-interference in the Imperium’s worsening domestic affairs unless they impinge on their remit. However, the Master of the Watch at Watch Fortress Erioch orders all under his command to studiously protect their inviolate nature and the secrecy of the Watch. Any Frateris Templar vessel or force that strays too close or interferes with the Deathwatch’s activities is quietly and efficiently diverted or destroyed as a matter of policy, and the secrecy of the Deathwatch is maintained. * 228.M36 War of Assassins *'245.M36 The Voice of Truth ' - Yoren Kipraus, Cardinal of Verronus in the Jericho Sector, speaks out publicly against the "worldly sin and excess" of Arch-Cardinal Asterus and is soon taken in the night by Frateris Templar forces. His basilica is stripped and laid waste and his clergy slain or enslaved. Kipraus himself, after months of torture, is declared a Heretic and is torn apart by marrow-jackals as entertainment at a great feast in the honour of the anniversary of the Over-Governors’ appointment. For his martyrdom, Kipraus will later be beatified as a Saint of the Imperial Cult by order of the future reforming Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor. *'257-262.M36 The Poison Hatches Out' - Revolts and armed resistance movements flare up across the Jericho Sector, as quota-tallies demanded by the Over-Governors increase exponentially. While most of these insurrections are quickly and brutally crushed, the resulting collateral damage is extensive, marring the Jericho Sector’s production capacity further, which in turn means ever increasing demands to make up a shortfall that cannot be fulfilled, creating an ever-worsening cycle of repression and revolt. The Over-Governors begin a paranoiac series of purges to remove anyone that they perceive as a potential threat and increase their revenue by plundering the coffers of the Sector’s magnates and nobility. Among these, the estates and vessels of the then-absent Free Captain Mordecai Haarlock, whose holdings span the Jericho Sector and several others beyond its borders, are seized by order of Over-Governor Murella Mordercai on his return. In protest, Haarlock resists arrest, slaying those who would hold him. He flees with a single vessel, the Spear of Destiny, into the Slinnar Drift, swearing bloody vengeance. *'263.M36 The Lord of Lightning' - In response to the opening of a cell in the Omega Vault of Watch Fortress Erioch in the Jericho Sector and the revealing of a broken spear of archaic design and unknown material, a Deathwatch Kill-team undertakes a quest to the Feudal World of Sovereign, which they discover suffers under the grip of a murderous xenos energy-entity known as the Thunder Lord which has offered itself as a false messiah to the natives. The spectral creature has grown strong on the life-forces of the thousands sacrificed in its name and is worshiped by an army of savage warriors. A single Deathwatch Battle-Brother returns to Watch Fortress Erioch with the Thunder Lord’s shattered crystal heart. *'263-270.M36 Haarlock's War' - Through force of personality and fear, Free Captain Mordecai Haarlock convinces a vagabond fleet of privateers, refugee merchants and disgruntled Chartist Captains to join him in a war of resistance against the Over-Governors of the Jericho Sector and those that stood with them. They begin a guerrilla war of ambush and lightning attacks against tithe-shipping, lone Frateris Templar vessels and outposts, as well as smuggling weapons and Ecclesiarchy priests who have turned against Goge Vandire’s mastery of the Adeptus Ministorum to resistance movements against Vandire’s rule across the Jericho Reach and in neighbouring regions. Mordecai Haarlock displays an uncanny genius for this kind of shadowed warfare, both as a corsair captain and spymaster. As his infamy spreads, he becomes known as the Spider Lord. He is the single man at the centre of a web comprising countless strands of terrorist cells, spies, agents, and corsair ships. His emblem of the golden spider clutching an Imperial Aquila becomes a symbol of hope for those crushed under the Over-Governors’ rule, and a mark of fear for their vassals. *'266.M36 Haarlock and Erioch' - The annals of Watch Fortress Erioch record the arrival of The Spear of Destiny on the edge of the Erioch System in the Jericho Sector. Not knowing where he is becalmed, Mordecai Haarlock moves in-system, and he is swiftly surrounded and brought under the guns of the Deathwatch. Forced to power down, Mordecai and his close associates are taken on board the Watch Fortress under guard by Kill-teams. Three days later, Haarlock and his starship are permitted to leave. He never speaks of what occurred within those three days, nor does he ever return to the Erioch System. * 266.M36 Birth of Sebastian Thor Recorded - The great reformer and Imperial Saint Sebastian Thor is born on the world of Dimmamar. This date is apocryphal and seems to be contradicted by the evidence indicating that Thor was already active and a priest of the Ecclesiarchy at this time, having been born decades earlier. *'268.M36 The Darkfall' - A vast city-sized vessel of unknown origin appears hurtling out of the Warp at great speed in the Andronicus System of the Jericho Sector, and crashes into Andronicus Prime’s second moon, shattering it. Debris rains down on the planet, blotting out the sun and laying its verdant forests waste. All life on Andronicus Prime is exterminated in a matter of days. *'273.M36 The Defector' - Revolt against the Reign of Blood has sparked across the Imperium like wildfire, and elsewhere, the holy Sebastian Thor’s Confederation of Light is steadily destroying the strength of Vandire’s rule. Fleeing the assassin’s blade for his Thorian sympathies, Flag Captain Durek of the Imperial Navy Battlecruiser Power of Terra encounters Free Captain Haarlock and agrees to join his cause in the Jericho Sector. With him he brings a network of contacts within the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Jericho and alliance with the forces and agents of the Confederation of Light. *'273.M36 The Darkling Stirs' - Something alien stirs amid the frozen, night-shrouded surface of Andronicus Prime in the Jericho Sector, and the Deathwatch respond. Kill-teams sweep the shattered ground and targeted bombardments take place from orbit. In the aftermath, a Deathwatch Watch Station is established in the turbulent asteroid fields that now strangle the near-orbital approaches to the planet. *'275.M36 The Wrath of the Deathwatch' - Lady Sector Murella, Vandire's puppet Sector Governor of the Jericho Sector, learns of the existence of fortified Deathwatch Watch Stations scattered across the sector from contacts within the Navis Nobilite. Unable to establish who controls them, but fearing that they pose a threat to her rule, she orders the Watch Stations seized. None of the forces sent to capture them ever return. Ever larger forces are sent to the fray, forcing the Deathwatch to unleash its own power in defence of its watch and sacred duty, which is not for such a petty tyrant to dispute. Realising the folly of making war on the Adeptus Astartes far too late, the Over-Governor’s power is critically weakened, and the best of her warriors and warships squandered in battle. *'277.M36 Downfall of the Over-Governors' - Free Captain Mordecai Haarlock leads a fleet of insurgent vessels in a surprise attack on the sector capital world of Verronus, having drawn the forces of the remaining Frateris Templar warships in the Jericho Sector away through a diversionary attack on Eleusis. His strike fleet succeeded in breaking through the system’s defences. Accompanied by an elite force of unrecorded nature, Mordecai Haarlock executes Lady Sector Castagar Murella for "betrayal of the ideals and soul of the Imperium of Mankind." Meanwhile, the Arch-Cardinal Udo Asterus is torn apart by an enraged lynch mob while trying to flee. * 288.M36 Decree Passive Promulgated - The High Lords of Terra issues the Decree Passive, which prohibits the Ecclesiarchy from controlling any "men under arms", effectively abolishing the Frateris Templar. The new reforming Ecclesiarch who replaced the tyrant Goge Vandire, Sebastian Thor, transforms Vandire's Daughters of the Emperor bodyguards into the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. * 298.M36 Sebastian Thor leaves the Ecclesiarchical Palace and journeys throughout the Imperium for 80 standard years, quelling heresy and apostasy. * ca. 300.M36 Wars of Vindication - Shortly after the death of High Lord Goge Vandire, Tziz Jarek of the Callidus Assassins, under Vandire's orders, kills the Grand Master of Assassins and assumed his identity- but the Grand Master had actually replaced himself with another Callidus assassin, and gathered assassins loyal to him to wage war against this usurper, and both sides used horrible weapons of destruction. Finally the Grand Master assassinated Jarek and then disappeared in self imposed exile. Inquisitor Jaeger, after investigating the wars, created the Ordo Sicarius to monitor the Officio Assassinorum and prevent such an occurrence again. * ca. 300.M36 The Plague of Unbelief - Cardinal Bucharis, with Admiral Sehalla and Colonel Gasto, carves a bloody empire from Gathalamor, stretching as far south as Bakka and north to Fenris, and included the fleet at Hydraphur, Bucharis claimed that Earth was a lost cause and Gathalamor would be the new center of faith. When his empire stretched into territories controlled by the Space Wolves, a protracted space and land war broke out including a 3 year siege of the Space Wolves fortress, the Fang. *'314.M36-334.M36 Trail of Unbelief' - The Dark Angels begin a two-decade-long campaign beset with many battles to hunt down Brother Machius, a former lieutenant of Cardinal Bucharis during the great rebellion known as the Plague of Unbelief. Despite several ambushes set by the Night Lords Traitor Legion, the Dark Angels prevail -- the Ravenwing locate Machius on th plague-ridden world of Gronmoth, capturing him at the Battle of Black Death. * 378.M36 The Reign of Blood ends in the death of Goge Vandire - Sebastian Thor returns to Terra as the new Ecclesiarch, dies at age 112. Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII, Thor's successor, splits the Convent Sanctorum and Convent Prioris into two separate orders, forming the Adepta Sororitas Orders Militant of the Ebon Chalice, Valorous Heart, Fiery Heart and Argent Shroud. *'395.M36 Aftermath of the Reign of Blood in the Jericho Sector' - After the death of Goge Vandire and the end of the Reign of Blood during the Terran Crusade, Free Captain Mordecai Haarlock is granted a Warrant of Trade and declared a Rogue Trader by the reforming Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor. The warrant is a greater charter of writ to him and the heirs and successors of his blood unto the end of all things, and conditional first upon the restoration of order to an Imperium still plagued by heresy, war, and division. This honour is supposedly in recognition of Haarlock’s actions against Goge Vandire’s forces in the Jericho Sector, but some sources note that Mordecai had been expected to ascend to rule the Jericho Sector himself, and that the granting of the Warrant of Trade effectively banished Haarlock (who was perhaps, at best, too dangerous and resourceful a man to entrust with such a task) beyond the bounds of the Imperium once the Wars of Apostasy were over and his usefulness was at an end. Almost exactly a century later (in 395.M36), Mordecai Haarlock, taking up the mantle of Rogue Trader, vanishes from the Imperium, taking his fleet with him. What ties, if any, he kept with the Jericho Sector remain unknown. However, the dark coincidence of his deep connection to the later founding of the far distant Calixis Sector, a region that would prove inextricably linked to the Jericho Reach’s future, is a matter of shrouding mystery that has troubled many within the Inquisition. ** 395.M36 The Haarlock Charter ' - The Haarlock Great Charter is granted by the new reforming Ecclesiarch, Sebastian Thor, to the Free Captain Mordercai Haarlock for his service against the Apostate fleets of the Ecclesiarchy's private army and navy, the Frateris Templar, in the Jericho Sector. *'416.M36 The Coming of the Great Storm - The voidship carrying Masimat Helicos, the Lord Sector Designate of the Jericho Sector, disappears during the onset of a violent Warp Storm during transit through the Empyrean, marking the beginning of the darkest days of the Jericho Sector. Astropathic messages become so unreliable that a message explaining that the official ruler of the Jericho Sector never arrived takes five years to be received at Terra. From this point, Warp Storms on the edge of the region become more violent and more frequent, all but cutting it off from any swift access to the wider Imperium, critically stymieing any efforts to rebuild or consolidate following the end of the Reign of Blood. Even the Deathwatch within the Jericho Sector is forced to retrench, as it too is largely cut off from ready access to reinforcement or re-supply, although its own resources and vessels prevent this interference from completely isolating the Astartes of Watch Fortress Erioch. *'439.M36 Rebulus Cleansing' - Following a mysterious trail, the Dark Angels and several of their Successor Chapters begin a 30-year campaign that uproots hidden cults and corrupt officials across three sectors of Imperial space. The battles against this network of subversion bring much suffering to the Rebulus System before the corruption is finally subdued, culminating in the destruction of the artificial moons surrounding the planet Ixx. * 453.M36 The Beelze Conflict '''- The Eldar of the Alaitoc Craftworld break diplomatic contact with Lexicos Aldus Mari. * '''565.M36 Praying for Rain - The droughts of Gaero Alphus worsen as the planet's elliptical orbit draws it closer to its star. As Gaero's industrial trives dwindle, malnutrition runs rife. Eventually, all animal life is sacrificed to feed the tribes' gnawing hunger. The heat drives the tribesmen to pray for divine aid. They turn to the rain dances of old, even sacrificing their own people hoping to end the drought. Grandfather Nurgle, in his benevolence, takes pity upon them and grants their wish. Gloriou rain comes in abundance. As each day passes, however, the clouds thicken and grow more menacing. Deserts turn into lakes, arid croplands to rotting soup, and whole population centres are drowned or devastated by disease. On the eighth day, the Tallyman of Nurgle, Epidemius, pushes his way out of the sludge to catalogue the disaster. As the constant rain lashes down, the survivors of each tribe take up arm to fight the Tallyman and his Plaguebearer hordes, but in their ailing state, they are swiftly overcome. A week later, Gaero Alphus disappears altogether from all Imperial records. *'673.M36 Siege of Dominus Prime' - The Dark Angels and the Angels of Vengeance both deploy their entire 1st Companies to end the five year deadlock in the Imperial assault against a rebel tyrant. Nigh on two hundred Terminators crack open the "unassailable" fortress and massacre the Traitors, save for those few who are taken to The Rock for slow, painful questioning. * 694.M36 ''' Chief Artisan Tilius begins search for a working, complete Standard Template Construct (STC) memory core. * '''723.M36 The 5th Black Crusade. Doombreed, a Daemon Prince of Khorne, declares war on the Adeptus Astartes. The Warhawks and the Venerators are lost. * 723-736.M36 The Great Voyage- Solomon Haarlock’s fleet undertakes a perilous 13-year-long voyage and charts a volume of space beyond the Imperium’s borders he dubbed the “Calyx Expanse.” Haarlock discovered several formerly unknown xenos realms, substantial mineral resources, several stable Warp paths and scattered human-settled worlds of unknown provenance. He also notes several worlds that he deems to mark out the territory of an ancient and long-dead alien civilisation, aeons old, and names their former realm a “Chalice of Great and Ancient Wickedness”. He notes the area in the Imperial Cartographia Universalis as rich in “souls, plunder, wealth and things best left undisturbed”, and a region that could be added to the Imperium only with a “great effusion of blood.” *'ca. 760.M36 Haarlock's Progress' - Solomon Haarlock, scion of an infamous and (according to some) damned Rogue Trader lineage, successfully charts the area of space known as the Calyx Expanse in the Segmentum Obscurus and some say stray beyond the Maw as well. * 776.M36 16th Armageddon Steel Legion on Cassell put down rebellion by Chaos Cult called the Way of the Emperor's Flesh in less than 6 hours. * 791.M36 End of the Mont'au - Strange lights are seen and the Ethereals first arrive amongst the primitive clans of the Tau on their homeworld of T'au. This marks the end of the period of disunity known as the Mont'au and the birth of the philosophy called the Greater Good. The Ethereals will unite all of T'au under their leadership in the years to come and create a new, unified society dedicated to the philosophical and moral concept of the Greater Good. Tau society is reorganised using the caste system and begins to advance technologically at an extremely praid pace. *'889.M36 The End of the Jericho Sector ' - The endless wars and calamities of the Imperium grind on. Still cut off, the Jericho Sector is left to fend for itself, all but entirely bereft from contact from the outside -- save from occasional deep range patrols from the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Ultima and far-ranging trade and exploration vessels. Cut off and isolated, world after world is subsumed to horror, civil decay, or warfare, until finally in 889.M36, the Imperial authorities declare with the stroke of an auto quill that the Jericho Sector as a political entity of the Imperium of Man is no more. The region of space it once occupied is returned to being designated the Jericho Reach. * 901.M36 6th Black Crusade Begins - The 6th Black Crusade erupts from the Eye of Terror into the galaxy. * 945.M36 - Sacris, the homeworld of the Storm Wardens Chapter of the Space Marines in the Calixis Sector is classified as a Forbidden World by the Adeptus Terra on the order of the Inquisition. Orbital marker buoys are placed in orbit of Sacris which broadcast a false vox signal claiming the world has been afflicted by a terrible plague and is now quarantined from the rest of the Imperium. The quarantine does its work so well that most of the inhabitants of the Calixis Sector have no idea that the sector is home to a Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. * 989.M36 The Soul-Hunger '''- Roiling currents in the Warp continue to obscure the Emperor's light across the galaxy. The keepers of the Golden Throne demand that the number of Imperial psykers sacrificed to maintain the psychic beacon of the Astronomican be increased fourfold, and the Black Ships increase in number accordingly on the orders of the Inquisition. * '''994.M36 - STC memory core containing design for the Razorback discovered by the Tech-priest Tilius. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 21 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 35-36 *''Dark Heresy Apocrypha - Dark Heresy Timeline'' by Alan Bligh (RPG Web Supplement) *''Deathwatch: Know No Fear: History of the Jericho Reach'' (RPG) *''Rogue Trader: Epoch Koronus - A History of the Koronus Expanse'' (RPG) *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pg. 28 Category:M Category:Timeline